Mimeosome
Mimeosomes (Japanese: , Blue Blood; English dub: ), or Mims (Japanese: , B.B.; English dub: ) for short, are artificial bodies in Xenoblade Chronicles X. The player is first made aware of their existence in Chapter 5. They typically have distinct rings on the iris, which can be used to differentiate them from actual lifeforms. However, they can also choose to have more natural-looking eyes. Story Mimeosomes were built some time before the destruction of Earth with the technology provided by Elma, who felt that evacuating an actual population would prove too complex and time-consuming when the war between the Ganglion and the Ghost finally reaches Earth. For this reason, she instead proposed that the United States government upload the genetic material and memories of "skilled" people into a computer so they could be brought back through cloning after a planet had been settled by the White Whale. The people who were chosen to upload their memories and genetic material were led to believe that their bodies were to be put in stasis aboard the White Whale; however, this proved to be a lie by the government as the people chosen were left behind to die during the destruction of Earth. Most of the genetic material and memories stored on the Lifehold were from the first-world elite, high-ranking members of the US government, highly prominent mechanics and scientists, and entire battalions composed of the finest members of the US Armed Forces. Because the members of Project Exodus were unsure of how long each Ark Ship would travel in space after before finding a habitable planet for humans, they decided to utilize Mimeosomes, which would be controlled by conscious lifeforms. Because it was impossible to predict what would happen in space, all the living creatures were converted to their Mimeosomes. After the White Whale escaped the explosion that obliterated Earth, the memories uploaded to the Lifehold were linked to their respective mimeosome based on the human whom the memories were from. These humans then began to build New Los Angeles inside the White Whale. Two years later, the Ghosts assaulted the White Whale, which, due to heavy damage, was forced to crash-land on a unknown planet that the Chief of Defense Maurice eventually named Mira. The impact severely damaged the Lifehold Core, causing it to gradually lose power, which became a critical threat to New Los Angeles, as the Lifehold Core is fundamental in maintaining the consciousness of the lifeforms in control of the Mimeosomes. If the Lifehold Core shut down, the Earth life from the White Whale would suffer complete and immediate extinction. Thus, BLADE made locating the Lifehold Core its top priority upon arrival on Mira, with the number on BLADE Tower representing the percentage amount of energy in the Lifehold Core. In Chapter 12, Elma reveals that there were no physical bodies onboard the White Whale. Instead, the Lifehold Core stored information - such as genetic makeup - of twenty million humans and numerous other lifeforms. The Mimeosomes were essentially fully autonomous, as the consciousness, conscience, and psyche of each lifeform was directly integrated into the Mimeosomes. Physical bodies could then be remade in the Lifehold Core using the transported data and special protocellular fluid in the Lifehold Core. In the epilogue, Elma, Yelv, and several other BLADE members begin a mission to retrieve data from the Lifehold Core. To everyone's disbelief, Elma discovers that the Lifehold Core's system was destroyed upon impact during the initial crash-landing on Mira. This leaves the BLADE and New Los Angeles administration bewildered, as the destruction of the Lifehold Core would have meant the shutting down of all Mimeosomes just after impact. Elma suspects that there is something about Mira that is responsible for this mystery. In addition, Lao, whose Mimeosome was destroyed at the Lifehold Core, is seen to have had his consciousness transferred to another Mimeosome, which requires the functions of the Lifehold Core. Function There are two known methods of controlling Mimeosomes. Most of the Earth lifeforms' identities were integrated directly into the Mimeosomes. As such, these are essentially autonomous, and the Mimeosomes function just like their respective lifeforms, having the ability to record, retain and recall memories. After a new human body is created, the information stored in the Mimeosome could then be transferred to the new body. This was the primary method by which the White Whale utilized Mimeosomes. The second method is to store the lifeform's original body in stasis. Unlike the first method, the consciousness remained with the original lifeform. Instead, the Mimeosomes were remotely controlled by the humans in stasis. However, these Mimeosomes allegedly still function like human bodies, allowing the lifeform to control the body smoothly. This was the method used by a number of other Ark Ships, as well as on the White Whale only in Elma's circumstances. Individual parts of a Mimeosome can be repaired or reinstalled as necessary. In New Los Angeles, the primary location for such operations is the Mimeosome Maintenance Center in the Administrative District. Cross is sent here during Chapter 5 after their arm is blown off after the battle with the Chief Qmoeva. Should a Mimeosome be destroyed before its respective human body is rebuilt or released from stasis, the Mimeosome can transfer its consciousness to another Mimeosome. This is apparently done automatically. In cutscenes, it has only been seen in the epilogue, with Lao awakening on a beach after being destroyed in the Lifehold Core. Mimeosomes do have some critical weaknesses. They are not fully independent, as they rely on human data to function. If the second method mentioned above for controlling Mimeosomes is used, the Mimeosome will shut down if the original body is destroyed. In the first method, the Mimeosomes require an external power source, such as the Lifehold Core. If this power source is cut off, the Mimeosome will shut down, effectively killing the simulated human. Mimeosomes are able to interface with the various Treasure Boxes scattered around Mira. For higher level boxes they require better software. Appearance and Characteristics Each Mimeosome was created to mimic its user's physical appearance and designed to operate the same as a normal human body. As such they can exhibit the whole spectrum of human physical characteristics. It is implied through character dialogue that mimeosomes are vulnerable to diseases and microorganisms. This seems to suggest that there is an organic component to them. A Mimeosome's body functions can be regulated, such as the growth rate of hair and nails, or completely turned off. However it's assumed that they would still require the consumption of fuel and disposal of waste material. Gallery Lao Eye.jpg|Lao's eye, showing the mimeosome rings 130.jpg|Concept art Category:XCX Plot